5 Times he thought she was beautiful,
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: 1 time he thought she was gorgeous. 5 times Maddy looked beautiful to him, 1 time she was gorgeous


Title: Five Times he thought she was beautiful, One time he thought she was gorgeous

Characters: Mark/Maddy

Rating: Teen to Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Terra Nova. Fox owns Terra Nova and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: 5 times Maddy looked beautiful to him, 1 time she was gorgeous

Timeline: Future Fic – No spoilers

A/N: This came to me…when I was on a bus. Yes, Mark/Maddy moments are coming to me everywhere now *sighs*

Warning: Slight sexual themes (nothing descriptive)

Five Times he thought she was beautiful, One time he thought she was gorgeous

_1 – Spinning on Love_

He watched as she spun on her toes, her arms stretched out. The white dress she wore spun out with her movements, showing off golden slim legs before she stopped, looking at him with a brilliant smile.

Her brown curls were pulled back, half tied back with the rest falling over her shoulders. There were flowers tucked behind her ears and with the background of the sun setting, she looked exotic.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, tilting her head with a curious smile, happiness making those brown eyes of her sparkle. He just smiled back, walking over to her as he took her hands in hers, the gold band glinting on her left ring finger before he lifted the hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"You're beautiful, Mrs Reynolds," he told her. She just gave him a bashful smile before she reached up and kissed him softly.

_2 – The Way She Talks_

He saw her coming toward him with a bright smile and he smiled, curious to what put her in a good mood. She greeted him by slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. His eyebrows shot up in surprise before he surrendered himself to the feelings that only she could elicit in him.

His arms came around her waist, holding her close before wolf-whistles broke them out of their moment and they turned to see his comrades staring at them with wide grins. Maddy blushed, burying her face into his neck while he just glared at them.

They laughed, winking at Mark before they leave the couple alone before Mark turns to faced Maddy once more. She looks up at him with a small smile.

"You free for lunch?" she asked and he nodded, smiling.

"Sure." She gives him a bright smile back before they link hands and head to the Shannon's house so she can make them lunch.

Soon Mark finds himself sitting at the kitchen counter, watching as Maddy hands him a plate of food. He had been amused to hear her humming as she made their lunch.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're so happy or should I guess?" he asked with a teasing smile on his face. Maddy giggled, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Malcolm has offered me a position as his assistant," Maddy told him and he grinned.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get a place because of your inexperience," Mark told her and she smiled shyly, nodding.

"Malcolm said that he is giving me three weeks of experience with him. If I pick things up as fast as he thinks I can, he doesn't see why I can't have the position," she explained before she tells him how the interview had gone.

It hadn't been a real interview but he had overheard her talking to her mother and he interrupted them by asking her a bunch of questions that resulted in him hiring her.

He can't help but think she's beautiful when she talks about learning or telling him something she learnt. The way she glows, her eyes sparkling and the smile, it makes him wonder how he got so lucky to have her in his life.

_3 – The Side that Only He Sees (Mature)_

He breathes heavily as he lifts his head to look down at his girlfriend beneath him. Her eyes are dark with passion, her lips swollen from their kisses. Her hands run down his bare back before he leans back in, kissing her neck.

She moans his name, her head falling back, her hips arching up into his and he let out a shuddered breath. He could never get over how giving she is. She slides a hand into his hair, pulling him away from her neck and bringing their lips together.

Her legs tighten around his hips, one hand going to her thigh and the other slipping into her hair, cupping the back of her head. She gasps into his mouth and he can't help but smile.

They separate lips, her free hand coming round to rest on his chest, over his heart. Their eyes meet before he pulls her head up, bringing his down and they meet again.

He rolls them over so she was now straddling him. She breathed deeply, her hands going to his stomach as his goes to her hips. Her nails dig in slightly and he groans. She leans forward, her hair surrounding them like a curtain as she kisses him deeply.

He's the only one who gets to see this side of her and it will be forever burned into his memories.

_4 – The Look of the Future_

He is kneeling in front of the flowers with the youngest member of the Shannon family, Zoe. She smiles sweetly at Mark before looking at the large orange flower in awe. Mark is teaching her how to carefully remove the flower from the ground and into the pot so it would find a new home with the Shannon's home.

He hears a gurgling sound and looks up only to be struck dumb at the sight of his girlfriend of three months holding a baby. One of the neighbourly women had recently had a baby and she had brought the baby out for its first tour of Terra Nova.

Maddy is carefully speaking to the bundle in her arms, gently rocking it before she smiles as a hand waves, grasping some of her dark locks that had escaped from her bun. She gently removes the hand, letting it curl around her index finger before she places a kiss to the small knuckles.

Maddy then walk looks at him before she walks over to them, kneeling down on the ground next to him. Zoe turns from the flowers to look at the bundle in her big sisters arms.

"This is Sean," Maddy introduces the baby to them. Mark can see the baby has bright blue eyes and a tuff of dark hair. The baby eyes them both quizzical for a moment before it lets out a gurgle. Zoe giggles as she reached forward, a hand gently stroking a chubby cheek.

"He's small," Zoe whispered to Maddy, who giggled and nodded.

"You were that size too once," Maddy told her. Zoe just looked awed at the thought before she looked down at Sean once more.

Mark reached out, his finger brushing over the small hand that was clutched tightly to Maddy's finger. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Mark just looked at her, alarmed and she giggles, gently shifting the baby over to him. He fumbles for a moment; this was his first time holding a baby, before he got the baby in a secure grip. The baby fusses for a moment before settling down and looking up at Mark with wide eyes.

Maddy leans forward, resting her head on his shoulder as both of them look down at the baby who was content to stare back at them. Zoe shifted so she was sitting on Maddy's lap, the older girl wrapping an arm around the younger's waist.

"Isn't he cute?" Maddy asks Zoe, who smiles widely and nodding. Sean suddenly lets out a yawn, shifting deeper within his cocoon, eliciting giggles from Maddy and Zoe while Mark had to admit that the kid knew how to make cute work for him.

Soon a shadow crossed over them and they looked up to see the mother was smiling at them.

"Sorry to take him away, but I'd better feed him before he starts crying," she told them. Mark nodded, standing up and gently handed the baby over to her. Maddy had placed Zoe back onto the ground, standing up herself. "Thanks for looking after him."

"No problem," Maddy assured the mother. She just smiled at them before she walked away with the baby. He heard Maddy sighed wistfully, placing her head on his arm, her arm linking with his before she turned to face Zoe, who had gone back to the flowers.

She'd make a beautiful mother, and he just hoped that he could be the father.

_5 – The Spark of Anger_

They are facing each other off in the middle of the street, the rain pouring down on them as lightning crackled in the background. They're arguing about him joining up for a mission that would take him deep into the forest

Even though she knows he can protect himself, it's the fact that he signed up instead of being ask to do so. He had already gotten chewed out by Alicia, who had been furious that he managed to sneak the application form past her and it landed on Taylor's desk, who had accepted it.

When he told Maddy, she had been furious. He had tried to placate her but she had stormed out of his house, informing him not to follow her but he couldn't let her walk away from him like that, not to mention it was pouring with the rain.

He managed to catch up with her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so they were facing each other. Her face was lined with anger, her brown eyes flashing between fear and anger. He is feeling frustrated and worried that she could get sick just by them standing out in the rain.

But at the same time, she looks so beautiful that Mark can't help but grab her by upper arms and pull her in for a rough kiss. She fights him at first before she melts, her arms sliding up his chest before bunching the olive t-shirt he wore.

He promises her with his kiss that he will be coming back to her and he loves her, she promises him with her kiss that she'll wait for him and that she loves him too.

_6 – Seeing Her Again_

"How are you feeling?" Elisabeth Shannon asked as she helped Mark to sit down on the medical bed.

"Better once you take these off," Mark replied and she chuckled.

"Okay, it might be painful at first because you've become accustomed to the darkness but just take it slow and let me know if it gets too painful," she told him. Mark nodded only to smile when he heard Maddy scoff.

"No, he won't, because he's stubborn and wants to see," Maddy informed her mother with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "And he wants to get back to his job. He hates sitting about doing nothing."

"You won't let me do anything," Mark countered back.

"That's because you keep walking into things," Maddy shot back but he can hear the smile in her voice. That was one of the things he learned while being blind.

"Those things weren't there before I lost my sight, I swear you've changed things around when I left for the mission," Mark informed her.

"Mark, everything is in the exact same place," she reminded him. "You just have no sense of memory."

"Okay," Elisabeth cuts in, laughing. Mark could feel her undoing the bandage before she removes the pads. "Remember, slowly." Mark nodded, taking a deep breath. She takes his hand as he slowly opens his eyes, wincing at the light and colours.

Mark slowly blinked, his visions coming back into view and he saw the most gorgeous sight, Maddy Reynolds nibbling on her lower lip as she stared at Mark anxiously. He gave her a bright smile.

She is dressed in a red sundress, the same one they had first spoke to each other in but there was a noticeable bump to her stomach. He remembered when she told him that she was pregnant, the mixture of excitement, fear and hope that played over her face before relief and happiness because the dominate ones when he smiled brightly.

"Mark?" she steps forward. He grips her hand, pulling her in further. His mother-in-law steps back, allowing them to get acquainted with each other. Maddy cups his face, looking into his eyes, smiling when saw them looking back at her.

Tears of happiness fills them, one of his hands going to her cheek and the other down to her swollen stomach where their baby rests.

"You're gorgeous," Mark told her and she giggles, kissing him deeply.

The End


End file.
